


How did you find out about them?

by Julsemo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Finally together, First Love, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Sexual Humor, The Village knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: Shikamaru knew that Kakashi and Naruto had something going on after the war ended.Just a little something about two dorks being in love, their friends finding out about them, and finally love and fluff
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 195





	1. Shikamaru

**

Naruto had to spend a lot of time in the hospital after the war, because he had to get an arm-prosthesis, which wasn’t easy on him. Tsunade was optimistic and soon she was very busy to make a prosthesis for Naruto out of Hashirama’s cells.

While everybody else was focused on the prosthesis or mental health problems of the shinobi who fought in the war, rebuilding the village, taking missions, or other important things – Shikamaru realized that one person above everyone else, spent a lot of time in the hospital as well.

Even though he wasn’t ill at all and he certainly didn’t have any injuries. Shikamaru was amused by the situation because nobody seemed to notice that Kakashi practically put up camp at the hospital, while Naruto was recuperating.

The young Nara lazily walked up the floor that would lead to Naruto’s room. He wanted to visit his friend and bring him some fruit. He greeted Sakura at the reception desk. She told him that she would be working at the hospital now more and more often. It seemed that she liked that idea. He smiled at her and told her that he wanted to visit Naruto before going to the Hokage tower. He had an appointment with the council that same evening.

She gently smiled at him. “You are such a good friend, Shikamaru. You know the way to his room. – OH! Kakashi-Sensei is with him.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Of course he is.”

Sakura giggled. She turned back to her work and Shikamaru decided that he would look for Naruto.

*

*

He knocked on the door and slowly pulled it open. He heard some rustling and hurried movement and decided that it would be best if he opened the door extra slowly.

“Naruto? Can I come in?” He called. The door was only opened a little bit and he saw that the silver haired man hurriedly pulled the blankets over Naruto’s legs.

“Shika?!” Naruto’s voice was a little high pinched and squeaky. “Sure! Please, wait – only a second!” he heard a loud scratchy sound a ‘clunk!’ “Come in!”

Shikamaru snickered and pulled the door open. He looked at the two shinobi – both blushing and Naruto was definitely a little sweaty.

“Naruto, Kakashi-san, good to see you!”

Kakashi was sitting next to Naruto’s bed on a chair. He looked like he just got out of bed. His hair was completely disheveled and his uniform was wrecked and … was that a stain on his shirt?! Shikamaru really tried to hold back the laughter now, but it was getting ridiculous with those two.

Kakashi reached for his vest in an attempt to hide the stain on his shirt and brushed his hand through his messy hair. He knew exactly how this situation must look. And who was he trying to kid here… Shikamaru probably already knew. He felt a little anxious and looked at Naruto. Their eyes met.

Narutos hair was a mess. He brushed his sweaty hands through his wild hair, and he felt like Shikamarus inquisitive gaze already pulled out all his secrets. Thank god Kakashi was quick enough to cover him with that blanket! Where were his pants?! Why did Kakashi bite his neck so hard, he was sure that he had a mark there. Did Shikamaru see it? Did his hair cover it?

“Shika! I am so happy that you are here. How are you?” His smile felt a little strained.

Was that a hickey on Naruto’s neck? His eyes quickly wandered over to Kakashi who decided not to look at him at all. Shikamaru felt kind of mean, making them nervous like this, because he knew exactly what they have been doing just before he came in (and for the past couple of weeks). Shikamaru only waited for Naruto to tell him about his relationship with Kakashi. He didn’t have any problems with them being together.

If Kakashi was the one that Naruto set his mind and his heart on he would approve and cheer for his friend, but he wanted Naruto to be honest with him and tell him. There might be some people who would oppose their relationship – Kakashi was 13 years older than Naruto – but you can’t always decide who you are going to fall in love with.

“Good, thank you. I just wanted to see how you are doing. I have to head over to the Hokage tower later today and I wanted to see you before going there. So, is there anything new? Do you have any news about the arm?” Shikamaru saw the Jonin anxiously shifting in his seat. Maybe he should have mercy on the poor man and tell them that he already knew – for weeks.

The blond tried to look as innocent as possible and smiled at his friend. “No, I guess baa-chan needs more time with that. I wish she would hurry, dattebayo. I just wanna get out of here, you know?”

The young Nara nodded. “I am sure that Tsunade-sama works hard and I am sure that Kakashi-san will be happy too, when you can finally leave the hospital, ne Kakashi-san?” He smiled wickedly at the silver-haired man. He saw Kakashi’s shoulders tense up. “Of course, I’ll be glad about that.” The older Jonin mumbled an excuse into his mask and quickly left the room. Shikamaru looked at them and snorted, clearly amused by Kakashi’s embarrassed departure. _Idiots. Do they really think that they are discrete about this?_

“Well, I just wanted to bring you some fruits. Here you go.” He showed Naruto the basket full of fresh fruits and went to put it on the little side table next to Naruto’s bed.

“Thank you, Shika!”

Shikamaru put the basket down and realized that his left foot was stuck in something – something red?

He looked down and … “Oh.”

“Shika? Is something wrong?”

Naruto felt sweat forming on his forehead when Shikamaru bent down and picked up Naruto’s underwear, the pair with ramen design on it, the one that he wore before Shikamaru turned up, the one which was quickly carelessly discarded when Kakashi was sucking his dick so hard he only saw stars in front of his eyes.

“I guess this is yours?” Shikamaru asked and could no longer hold back his laughter. “You know, you two should at least try to be more discrete about this, if you don’t want anybody to know about this.”

Naruto gaped at his friend. “You knew?!”

“Of course I knew.” Shikamaru snorted. “What do you think? We have known each other our whole lives.” He smiled, his typical, slightly crooked smile, and turned around. Naruto was blushing and he started to ramble. “I knew that you would know eventually, but… Shika! Where are you going?! Are you ok with this?!”

Shikamaru was almost at the door. He reached for the doorhandle and pushed it down. He stopped in his movements and turned around. He shrugged and simply stated “Of course I am ok with you two. What a drag… We are best friends, right?”

Given the situation and that he was still only covered by the white sheets, Naruto decided that this wouldn’t be such a good moment to jump up and hug Shikamaru.

***


	2. Sakura and Sai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Sai want to know what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was fun to write xD

Sakura was sure that something was going on between Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei. She had her suspicions for quite some time now. She realized that Sensei was always picking Naruto up after their training and they always walked home together after the team met at some restaurant or a bar. Kakashi-Sensei always said "It's on the way." Even though their apartments were in total opposite directions. And what the hell was it with those Friday Nights Dinners?! Nobody else was invited and nobody knew where the two went to have those ‘Dinners’. They most certainly didn’t go to Ichiraku, because Sakura had checked.

At first, she thought that it was cute, how much time Sensei was spending with Naruto after the war. It seemed that they were growing closer and she was really happy for Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei. But after some time, she was a little confused by their behavior.

It was friday afternoon and Sakura, Naruto and Sai were almost done with their training. She was taking a sip from her water bottle. She looked at Naruto and Sai who were talking about something on the other side of the training ground. Naruto had asked them if they would train with him after he got his new arm, because he had to get used to the feeling. Of course they said yes and now they met three times a week to help Naruto get back into shape. She smiled at her teammates as they slowly made their way towards her.

“I think that today you were doing much better, Naruto. It seems like you are getting used to your new arm?” Sai asked. Naruto sat down in front of Sakura. He simply dropped to the earthy ground of the training field and looked up at his two friends.

“Yes, it is definitely getting better. But it feels itchy…”

Sakura kneeled down next to Naruto and put her hands close to Narutos arm and concentrated her healing Chakra to his skin. “Let me take a look. How do you feel? Does it hurt anywhere?”

He smiled at Sakura. “No. Don’t worry. I feel just fine. It’s just uncomfortable, you know? But I finally feel like this is my own limb.” Her healing Chakra felt very nice. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, training with his new arm was still strenuous and hard. Of course he had endured more difficult and painful training, but losing his arm and going through physical therapy was rough…

Sakura smiled as she felt him relax. “Better?”

“Yes. Thank you, Sakura-chan.”

Now would be a good time she decided. Her healing Chakra was still glowing over his skin and she concentrated her Chakra to relax his muscles even more.

“Say, Naruto…”

“Hm?” His eyelids closed as he took in a deep calm breath.

“Is Kakashi-Sensei going to pick you up again today?”

“Of course, it’s friday.”

She nodded. “Of course. Friday.” She rolled her eyes. “So… Are you two going to have dinner again?” Her eyebrow rose a little. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She needed to know if her teammates were a couple. She felt guilty a little bit, for using her Jutsu on Naruto like this, but she needed to know if Naruto and Sensei were having sex.

“Sure, like every Friday. You ask weird questions Sakura-chan.”

“Haha! Silly me.” _Damn it! Shannaro!_

Sakura pulled her hands away and Naruto finally opened his eyes again to look at Sakuras grumpy face. “Something wrong Sakura-chan?”

Sai coughed. Naruto and Sakura looked at their friend who watched them in amusement.

“Naruto. I think what Sakura really wants to know is if you two are going to have ‘only dinner' tonight. Right, Sakura-san?” The Anbu smiled innocently at Naruto and Sakura and was happy that he understood the unspoken question.

Naruto and Sakura were blushing and gaping at Sai. The blonds face was deep red, and he tried to hide it behind his hands. Sakura squealed as she watched Naruto’s reaction. Sai nodded and pulled out a notebook. “I see. So that means ‘yes’. Dickless is having sex, I didn’t see that coming.”

“What did you say?! Baka! Why shouldn’t I be having sex?”

Sakuras shrieked “Oh My God! That means that you two are… dating? sleeping together? - Are you a _COUPLE_?! Naruto, why didn’t you tell me!! Shannaro!!” Completely forgetting about her own strength, she leapt forward and started to shake her embarrassed friend.

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto yelled. He tried to free himself from her death-grip.

“Oh! I am sorry. So? Talk!” Sakura and Sai looked at their teammate with friendly curiosity and excitement.

“Well, I guess it just happened. We spent more time together when I returned from my training with Ero-Sennin, and we trained together before the war as well...and it was fun. After the war, Kakashi always visited me at the hospital and …” Naruto was blushing and scratched his neck. “Well, we like each other, and we like spending time together.”

Sakura jumped at Naruto and hugged him tightly. “I knew it! I knew that something was going on between you two!”

Naruto awkwardly laughed as he hugged her too. “Shikamaru told me almost the exact same thing when he found out…”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are love :)


	3. how the village found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kotetsu and izumo found out.  
> Kakashi is stressed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so much fun with this story xD  
> I will add another chapter.

Kakashi was not a very emotional person. He knew that and he was still amazed that he actually ended up dating someone as emotional and physical as Naruto. They were complete opposites. Naruto was light, beautiful, sweet and kind, funny and caring while he was more of a brooding kinda man. He was always captured by his thoughts and sometimes it was hard for him to escape his own gloomy mood. Being with Naruto was like swimming in an ocean of sunlight. When he held the blond in his arms, he felt warm and safe – like his troubled mind could finally find peace. When Naruto was with him, everything was alright.

*

Naruto, Sai and Sakura were doing their usual training on Friday afternoon. Kakashi made his way through the village to pick Naruto up. They were dating for over 3 month now and Kakashi had to admit that he was nervous at first. Dating his ex-student felt crazy and he was worried that Naruto might be scared away by his advances, but it was quite the contrary.

He had visited Naruto at the hospital almost ever day, because he was worried about the blond and because he knew that very soon Naruto would be bored out of his mind. Out of experience he knew that a bored Naruto was dangerous. So, he wanted to at least take care of his cute student and save the nerves of the hospital staff.

They spent so much time together in the hospital, because Tsunade had ordered Naruto to stay in for at least two more weeks. Even with Kurama, losing a limb was a big deal and she wanted to take care of Naruto. Kakashi practically spent all his free time at Naruto’s bedside. They were talking, laughing, playing silly games, and they got closer – which ended in kissing, touching,… and other stuff.

He would never forget the way Naruto looked at him when he kissed him for the first time. The way Naruto’s lips softly parted and he said his name. He shivered. Naruto really didn’t know what sex appeal was. The blond had loads of it and he was oozing it around Kakashi like wild pheromones.

*

Maybe it was just because Kakashi was head over heals in love with Naruto, but he felt like there was nothing sexier than Naruto’s disheveled blond hair and his body glistening with sweat after a rough training. Maybe it was just Kakashi’s jealousy and possessive nature kicking in, but he wanted to walk Naruto home after they went out with their friends. He wanted to make sure that he got home alright. Which kinda sounded silly, because Naruto probably was the strongest shinobi alive, considering that the Bijuu now stayed with him and that he had Sage powers.

*

His thoughts were drifting to Naruto as he was walking through the busy streets of Konoha and he was wondering if Naruto would like to stay over at his place this weekend again.  
He was blushing as he thought about last weekend… Naruto really was pretty, but even more pretty with his dick up his ass. Kakashi was in such deep thoughts concerning Naruto and the various sexual positions that he wanted to try with his lover that he didn’t realize Kotetsu und Izumo were walking towards him.

“Hey, Kakashi! What’s up with your face?”

Kakashi needed a second to gather his thoughts and greet them. “Yo! What?”

Kotetsu grinned and pointed at Kakashis red face. “You have indecent thoughts. And you are not even reading your porn!”

Izumo laughed.

Kakashi scratched his neck. “Mah, Mah. I was just thinking about the last Icha Icha. I left it at home. That’s all.”

The two Jonin were looking at Kakashi and smiled wickedly.

“Is that so?” Izumo asked. “Where are you going? Maybe we can walk with you for a little bit.”

“I was just on my way to the training grounds.” Kakashi simply answered.

They nodded and snickered. Kakashi was getting a little too transparent. Everybody knew that Naruto was training there at the moment. After he was released, he had to do physical therapy and training with Sakura and Sai, to get used to his new arm. Everybody knew that Kakashi and Naruto would practically spend every second of their free time together and that Kakashi would always pick up the blond ball of energy after his training.

Izumo watched as Kakashi started to walk again. “Are you going to pick him up again?”

Kakashi stumbled a little and he felt his shoulders and his back tense up. “Him?” He stopped and turned around. He looked into the smirking faces of Izumo and Kotetsu.

“Naruto. I’m sure his training is over by now. He’s probably waiting for you.” He winked at him.

Kakashi bit his lip behind his mask. He groaned and brushed his hand through his hair. “You know?”

“Kakashi, I don’t know if this is disappointing to you or a relief, but the whole village knows about you two.”

Kakashi felt his cheeks burn. He buried his face in his hands and tried to calm down. He took a deep breath and looked through his fingers. His angry gaze was fixed at the two Jonin in front of him. How could he have missed that? He thought that Shikamaru was the only one that knew about him and Naruto! He dragged his hands down his masked face and looked at his friends. They were still smiling at him. But he couldn’t detect any bad intention.

Izumo slapped his shoulder lightly. “No need to be embarrassed. I think you fit together.”

Kakashi groaned again. “Can this be the end of this conversation?” he moaned totally embarrassed by this chat and their encounter.

Kotetsu and Izumo laughed as the silver-haired man turned around and fled the street.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are love  
> Thank you so much. <3


	4. let's talk about this..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Naruto talk about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter.  
> I had so much fun with this story xD  
> I hope you enjoyed it too :)

After Kakashi had picked up Naruto from the training ground and somehow successfully dodged all of Sakura’s questions regarding their relationship, they made it back to Kakashi’s place. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Naruto looked at the Jonin and bit his lip.

“Kakashi?” He fumbled with his shirt. “Are you angry that I told Sakura and Sai about us?”

The silver-haired man turned around and saw Naruto’s usually happy face contorted with worry and insecurity. He crossed the distance between them and quickly took the blond into his arms. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around his waist and softly press his face against his shoulder.

“No. I am not angry with you. It was just… a little much today, you know. We haven’t really talked about what this is and what we are, but people keep saying that they know about us.” He wrapped his arms around Naruto’s body and gently caressed the strong lines of Naruto’s back. He reached up and pulled his mask down, so that he was able to press his nose into the golden locks of Naruto’s hair. He gently pressed kisses on his head and deeply inhaled Naruto’s scent. Kakashi registered how Naruto was slowly melting against his body. He cuddled into Kakashi’s chest and pressed his face into Kakashi’s neck.

“I am glad that you are not angry. I only told them because they already knew that something was going on between us. I guess Shikamaru wasn’t the only one. I am sorry.” He whispered.

Kakashi gently caressed Naruto’s back and his right hand slowly traveled up to Naruto’s neck to gently touch the soft skin there.

“It’s alright. I met Kotetsu and Izumo today when I was on my way to pick you up. They knew too. I guess that’s why I was a little tense… They said that the whole village knew about us.”

Naruto was quiet. He listened intently. They have been seeing each other for the past three months, but they haven’t really talked about the possibilities of this relationship. Even though Kakashi made it clear with his actions that he liked Naruto very much and that he wanted this to be exclusive, he never really said so out loud. Naruto knew that Kakashi simply wasn’t a man of many words and that emotions and feelings wasn’t his forte.

Naruto was the complete opposite of Kakashi. He wanted to talk about everything that he felt. He wanted to scream out loud how much he loved Kakashi. He wanted everybody in the five nations to hear it. He wanted passionate love and he wanted to fall asleep in Kakashi’s arms while he would tell Naruto that he would never love anybody but him. – ‘ _Well,... a boy can dream…’_

Being with Kakashi, Naruto quickly had to learn how to read between the lines. And since they were so completely different, he realized that Kakashi was someone who would rather show affection through his actions than talk about it. He always picked Naruto up, or waited for him when his study-sessions with Iruka took longer, he would walk Naruto home – even if his place was in the completely different direction. The Jonin even learned how to make Ramen for him.  
Kakashi had waited at the hospital for hours when he got his arm-prosthetic and he was the first one he saw when he opened his eyes again after the procedure. He sat next to Narutos bed and held his hand tightly, even while he fell asleep waiting for Naruto to wake up again. Kakashi was the first person that Naruto was intimate with. It was amazing and wonderful because he felt loved. Kakashi was very gentle and sweet. Naruto would never forget their first time together.

But still – Naruto’s heart was longing to hear Kakashi actually say the words _‘I love you’_ , because he didn’t want to hide his feelings for Kakashi anymore. He just wanted to hold his hand when they were walking through the village and he wanted to sit next to Kakashi when they went out with their friends. Naruto blushed a little bit and he cuddled into Kakashi’s strong muscular chest. He groaned.

Kakashi opened his eyes and pulled away slightly to look at the blond. Their eyes met. Kakashi felt the weight of his feelings come crushing down on him. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that everybody knew about them. His hand reached for Naruto’s face and he started to gently caress the whiskered cheek.

“We haven’t really talked about this. Us. What do you want from this? – what do you want from… me?”

Naruto smiled and nuzzled his face into Kakashi’s big and warm hand. He loved it when Kakashi touched him like this. He stopped and opened his eyes.

“Everything. I want everything that you are willing to give me. I want to be with you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi swallowed and felt how his breath was getting heavier. He leaned in closer and their lips were almost touching.

“Everything?” Stormy grey eyes were looking deep into gorgeous blue orbs and Kakashi thought that he might lose himself. His thumb was caressing Naruto’s bottom lip. Their eyes met and the whole atmosphere around them was full of love and desire.

“Kakashi… I…I really want to tell you something, but I don’t know if you want to hear it?”

The room felt way to hot all of sudden. Was this really happening? The past few weeks came crashing down on him and he realized that the awkward situation with Shikamaru, Sakura’s investigation and the terrible embarrassing talk with Kotetsu and Izumo all led him here. To finally find his courage to tell Naruto that he loved him and that he wanted a relationship with him. He fondly smiled at his lover and took in a deep breath. Maybe he didn’t want to hide this anymore… Maybe he was _trying_ to be obvious because he wanted everybody to know how happy he was and how much he loved Naruto.

“I want to hear it.”

Naruto was gaping at him. “You… You do? I thought… Kakashi… “ Naruto sniffed for a second, but quickly gathered his wits and put up a brave front. “You are very difficult. You read porn. You don’t like Ramen, which is absolutely weird, because, how can anybody not like Ramen. You are always late. –“

Kakashi stopped him there. “I have no objections to the porn and being difficult, but I learned how to make Ramen for you and I am trying not to be to late when I pick you up…”

“That’s true… and I love your Ramen. What I actually wanted to say was,… I don’t care about any of that, because I want to spend every day of my life with you and I will make sure that you will be on time when you take the hat from Tsunade. And… god damn Kakashi, why do you even need that damn book when you have me in your bed?! –“ Naruto was blushing as he was shaking the man in front of him. He felt so embarrassed.

Kakashi blinked a few times. He was completely confused, but he was also highly amused and a lewd grin was ghosting over his lips. “Mah, mah, I am sorry Naruto-chan. I didn’t realize that you were jealous over Icha Icha! Come here my love, don’t worry, I don’t need anything but you!” He reached out and pulled Naruto closer to him. His hand gently caressing Narutos plum ass.

“Kakashi!” Naruto yelled scandalized. “That was not what we were talking about! And would you stop touching my ass?! We had a serious conversation!” Naruto grabbed the silver-haired man and shook him. “Would you listen to me?!”

Kakashi snickered and gently pulled away. “Of course. What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

His knuckles turned white. He grabbed Kakashi’s jacket and looked up into the dark grey eyes that were looking at him so tenderly.

“I really want to be with you. I don’t care that everybody knows about us, because I… I am seriously in love with you. Dattebayo.”

“Good, because I seriously want to be with you too and I love you... so much...” Kakashi leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto’s in a tender, loving kiss. Just a few moments later, Kakashi pulled away from Naruto’s sweet lips. “I am glad that you like my Ramen, and I will try to be more punctual for you but I won’t make any promises for everyone else and I know that I am a difficult man…- ”

Naruto pulled him back until their lips met again. “That's ok, as long as you are _my_ difficult man…”

"Yes."

Kakashi smiled when Naruto kissed him.

***


End file.
